One and Only Wish
by Pensil Awesome
Summary: 'Within the difficulty of accomplishing my one and only wish, I Want to show you that I'll protect you to the end, for something irreplaceable, it's a promise that I want to fulfill' Uco x Rama fic. AU/AR stories maybe


'_Within the difficulty of accomplishing my one and only wish, I__**  
**__Want to show you that I'll protect you to the end, for something irreplaceable,__**  
**__it's a promise that I want to fulfill'_

.

.

**The Raid: Berandal's Fanfiction**

**One and Only Wish © Pensil Awesome**

Inspirated **from 'Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi' by KOKIA (Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino- OP)**

**Disclaimer: **

**The Raid © Merantau Films**

**Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi © KOKIA**

**Warning:**

**Plotless, typos, Maybe lot of OOC-ness, contain of Boys love hits, Uco's POV, etc**

.

.

Yudha, berasal dari kampung dan dinyatakan tak pernah berurusan dengan dunia belakang. Dua informasi yang dikatakan oleh Eka saat aku meminta informasi tentang seorang tahanan yang cukup terkenal di areal penjara itu. Awalnya aku hanya tertarik pada kemampuannya belaka, awalnya aku hanya berharap jika ia dapat kurekrut dan ia akan membawa berbagai keuntungan bagiku.

Awalnya seperti itu…

Namun, aku mulai tersadar ketika sebuah insiden di penjara, ia tak sengaja menyelamatkanku. Padahal, awalnya ia menolak tawaranku untuk bergabung dengan kelompok—namun ia menjauhkanku dari bahaya—walau secara tak langsung. Dan pasca insiden tersebut kami mulai menjalin hubungan baik, bahkan hingga ia keluar dari penjara dua tahun kemudian.

.

.

Dalam waktu dua tahun itulah aku mulai mengenal Yudha dari dekat, aku mulai mengenal kepribadiannya serta mempelajari apapun tentangnya. Semakin lama aku menghabiskan waktuku dengannya, semakin besar juga perasaan asing ini tumbuh, perasaan terlarang namun tak kunjung berhenti menyerang—cinta.

Dan karena perasaan inilah aku berusaha untuk memantau rama—walau aku telah bebas dari penjara sekalipun, memastikan ia mendapat pelindungan yang aman dalam penjara, memastikan ia dalam jangkauanku. Bahkan aku mengajaknya bergabung dalam kelompokku. Yah, aku rela melakukan apapun.

.

.

'_Sunflowers bloom at the foot of the hill; the dazzling and spreading yellowness__**  
**__Illuminates the light of hope'_

_._

_._

Yudha bagaikan bunga matahari yang menyingkirkan kegelapannya dengan cahayanya, Yudha lah yang memberiku perasaan ingin melindungi, ia juga yang menuntunku perlahan untuk mempelajari cinta. Ia lah cahayaku yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan inilah puncaknya… Pada saat malam itu, Yudha berhasil menyusulku di gedung itu. Mungkin untuk menghabisi Bejo, yang telah membunuh kakaknya. Ia kemari untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Saat itu aku sudah mengambil senjataku, dan menembakkannya kea rah Reza—Pria tua Bangka sialan dan Bejo.

Dan aku berhasil melindungi Yudha sekaligus membalaskan dendamnya pada Bejo. Aku menembakkan peluru ke segala arah, sebisa mungkin menghindari lokasi dimana Yudha berada. Kemudian aku berjalan kea rah sofa, dan segera kupeluk Yudha erat.

Mungkin setelah ini aku akan dibunuhnya. Akutelah mengetahui siapa Yudha sebenarnya. Dan aku hanya dibuat sebagai alat dan batu loncatannya untuk memenuhi tugasnya. Tak apa, akupun sudah siap.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, sebuah belati menembus daerah perutku—mengenai beberapa organ vitalku. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran, dan tubuhku mulai kehilangan kendali.

'Tak apa aku dibunuh, janji dan harapanku sudah kupenuhi, sungguh tak apa.'

Dan aku mulai menutup mataku, ditengah pelukannya. Dan penglihatanku mulai menggelap, perlahan jiwaku terlepas dari raganya. Aku meninggalkan dunia ini dengan janji yang telah kupenuhi.

.

.

'_I have my happiness'_

_._

—**_FIN— _**

**_._**

**_._**

Author Notes:

Ini fanfict pertama saya disini lhooo /nangis haru/ Salam kenal buat penghuni fandom ini o/

Oke… saya tau pikiran saya random … tapi…. Gak ada plot yang lain apa selain angst dan bikin brokoro di otak saya huweeeee ;;;

Dedicated for **Mochiyo-sama** ( babikukus), **Agi** ( yeoltitan), **Haruka Kuze** ( Minameow_) dan **Tie19 **( Tie19). HAHAHAHAH NIH BUAT KALIAN NIH… SPESIAL LHOOO :D Gue masih baik hati gak ngasih tentang andi hahahaha :D /ditendang /diumpaninketitanterdekat

Maaf ya kalo plotnya gak jelas gini ;; dan mungkin ini bias dimasukin ke AU ata AR hahaha…

Sebenarnya ini juga bukan songfict, saya hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa lirik di lagu itu :D serius… Saya saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu ini deh, enak kok beneran XD Makasih buat temenku dan PV buatannya yang sumpah-keren-yaampun yang udah bikin daku suka sama lagu ini hahaha… /meski belom liat animenya haha/ Ah ya lirik yang saya cantumin itu versi englishnya kok ^^

Semoga Fic saya berkenan di hati kalian ya /fin

.

Last word, See you :D

—**Pensil Awesome**


End file.
